The Hunter's Mark
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Kidnapped from her real family as a baby Nessie is forced to grow up at a vampire hunter training academy where emotion is forbidden and any act of betrayal is an automatic death sentence. All vampires were evil and refusing to kill one is considered betrayal, something Nessie understood and always abided until she met the Cullens, who unbeknownst to her, are her real family.
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

 **Nessie's POV**

I never doubted my mission in life until this very moment. This very second.

Having been born with the mark of the hunters I had no choice. All babies born with the mark of the hunters were surrendered to the academy for training. As least that's what I had been told all of my life.

For the past 17 years I've been trained to do one and only one thing. Kill vampires. All vampires were evil and hunters were needed to rid the world of them. Our minds were protected from psychological attacks from vampires but our bodies weren't.

The only way to kill a vampire was with a specialized bullet. It looked like any ordinary bullet but it was coated in vampire venom that had been genetically altered to kill the vampire rather then help them.

By the time we turned six we already knew how to use a gun at the academy. Most of our training involved gun use, agility, flexibility, and reflexes.

All of my life had been denied the privilege of feeling emotions. It was against the rules to feel any emotions. Each and every day we were all given pills that would suppress our emotions. In addition, we were denied anything that could stir feeling within us like books, TV, or movies.

Feeling emotion was seen as an act of betrayal. An act of betrayal will get you killed.

All my life I had been one of the best pupils at the academy. I was faster, stronger, and had greater reflexes then everyone else. Most importantly I never broke the rules.

On my 18th birthday I was sent out on my first mission. We had gotten word of a coven of vampires living in Portland, Oregon. My hunting partner, Annie, and I were sent out to investigate. Annie was only 12 years old but she was almost as skilled as I was in catching and killing vampires.

It was going to be a routine mission. At least that's what we thought. What we never expected was the Cullens.

For the first time in the past five months we are showing them who and what we truly are. We didn't have a choice.

The gun shook in my heads as I struggled to hold it upright. Part of me wished that the Cullens would just attack me so I wouldn't hurt them but they didn't do anything.

I didn't even know why I was feeling these emotions. Killing used to be so easy. I always took the medicine that suppressed any emotion. The only day I ever skipped was a few weeks after I got here. They had inexplicably disappeared and then reappeared.

How could I kill them when they're guilty of nothing but loving Annie and I fiercely? When they have loved us in a way no one ever has?

If I killed them when they've done absolutely nothing then who was the real monster here?

If I didn't kill them though Annie and I would be killed by the hunters currently hiding somewhere close by.

Edward suddenly walked forward and said the last thing I ever expected.

"Kill me Nessie. Just do it"

 **Please Review**


	2. Five Months Earlier

**Chapter 2: Five Months Earlier**

 **Nessie's POV**

I looked around the room and felt nothing. Absolutely nothing. I don't know how people with emotions would react to a situation quite like the one I was in but I didn't care. I never cared about anything before.

Hunter's Academy was the only thing I've ever known in my life. Here people born with what we called the Hunter's Mark were trained to hunt and kill vampires from the moment we were born practically. The mark was a very unique birth mark that we all had on our right arms. If anyone looked at it they would guess it was a really weird looking tattoo.

All babies born with the mark were brought to the academy to be trained as a vampire hunter. While many of us come from the outside world, many of us are also born here.

Not just any of us can have babies though. No us females are preselected by members of the council. When a woman, such as myself, is nearing her 18th birthday the council will determine how likely it is that we will carry a child that will be born with the mark.

The process is not 100 percent accurate. Many times over babies have been born without the mark and they are immediately taken away, never to be seen again. The ones born with the mark were immediately taken from their mothers. The new moms are forbidden from ever seeing their children because seeing their children may tempt them to feel emotion. One thing was certain, once a mother gave birth she was permanently separated from her child. It was inevitable and no one questioned it or even cared to question it.

I was one of the women selected for this process. I was one of the best students that this academy ever had and since I was close to graduating they wanted me to produce another like myself. Another skilled hunter that they could mold however they wanted.

A month ago I had been artificially inseminated with another hunter's sperm. Sex was forbidden because it was a form of pleasure. We were not allowed to feel pleasure or any other emotion.

I walked back to my room where my roommate Annie was sleeping. She was only 12 but with a great number of kills already under her belt she was destined to become a great hunter.

Over the years we are sent out on simple missions, usually over the Summer, with one of our mentors. That way we practice what we learn here. My first vampire kill happened when I was six years old.

Vampires were evil and needed to be eradicated. That's why we do what we do. We must get rid of them to protect the human race. So whenever we get word of vampires being in a certain area of the world the hunters are called in. It's an extremely dangerous job. Let's just say there's a reason the turnover rate is so high that there needs to be an academy constantly training new hunters.

I laid down in bed with nothing to do but stare at the ceiling. I stared at my bottle of Anti Emotion pills before popping my nightly dose. We take these everyday, three times a day as a matter of fact. No one is exempt. Not even pregnant women like me.

I went to sleep early that night but morning came by fast. Someone banged on the door and Annie and I jumped awake.

"Who is it?" Annie asked before I could.

"Mr. Anderson" the voice answered as he opened the door. "Nessie, Annie, we've got a mission for you two"

"What's this mission?" I asked.

"We suspect there's a large coven of vampires living in Portland, Oregon and you two girls have been selected to go investigate it for yourselves on your own"

"Why on our own?" Annie asked.

"It's good experience if you make it out alive. That's why. It's a new thing we're trying"

"Don't worry sir. We will find out the truth and if it's true we will know what to do" I stated firmly.

"Good Nessie. I know you won't let us down"

An hour later we were leaving.

 **Please Review**


	3. School

**Chapter 3: School**

 **Nessie's POV**

School. It was a necessary evil they had said. Usually my missions took place in the Summer but this 'urgent situation' came up so suddenly that there was no choice but to place us in a school.

Since I was 17 I had to join the senior class at one of Portland's high schools. Annie, being only 12, was placed in a middle school as a seventh grader.

Hunting partners didn't normally separate because that made us each more vulnerable to vampire attacks. Together we had a much better chance at defeating them. We would be okay though. I was certain of that.

As I walked up to the school several of the other students noticed me and started whispering to each other. I had no interest in what they were thinking or saying about me.

I walked inside the first building inside and waited patiently in line for what felt like a long time before the secretary noticed me.

"Oh my I'm so sorry Ms-um? I'm sorry dear what is your name?"

"Hunter. I'm Renesmee Hunter and I'm just here to get my schedule"

"Oh! You're the new girl. Right. Well here you go miss. Here's your schedule and a map of the school. I hope you enjoy your first day Renesmee"

"Yeah thanks" I said.

"Oh wait!"

I stopped in my tracks and turned around. "Yes?"

"Your application said something about you being pregnant and you taking pills for iron deficiency. Is that correct? It's important to verify that informs for our records"

"Yes that is correct" I answered.

"Okay that's all. You may go now"

Iron deficiency? I guess that's what they made up in my application to excuse my anti emotion pills that I had to take three times a day? I guess I did need to have a legit excuse to be taking pills otherwise it would definitely look strange otherwise.

"Have a good first day my dear" she said. I just shrugged my shoulders. A day is a day. In my world there was no such thing as 'good' or 'bad' days. Each day was essentially the same as the last with very little variation.

I looked down at the papers the lady had handed me to see what my first class was and where my locker was located. French IV was my first class. I didn't even know why they bothered putting me in a language course. I'm already fluent in English, French, Spanish, Chinese, Japanese, Russian, Arabic and Portuguese. Oh and American Sign Languauge. Languages was considered a very important part of our Hunter's Academy curriculum because we were sent on missions all around the world and knowing the local language was always a big help. They expected us to know at least four languages by the time we were ten years old. For some reason I was able to pick up languages very easily and I hardly had any trouble learning any of them and speaking in a flawless accent. At least that was what I had been told.

As I walked down the hallway I noticed people turning around and looking at me. I wondered briefly if this school didn't get a lot of new students

"She looks just like Edward Cullen" I heard one of the girls say.

"She's gorgeous" I heard some random boy claim.

I quickly scanned the crowd and looked for anything out of the ordinary but all I saw was humans. Not that I could kill vampires in plain sight of all these humans anyway. Vampire hunters are clandestine. We work in secret. We can only kill a vampire in front of a human if said human is being harmed by the vampire.

I found my class right away. As soon as I walked in one of the students immediately caught my attention. He was more white than a piece of paper and he had the same shade of bronze hair that I had.

As soon as the boy looked around and saw me he gasped in shock as did I. Vampire. Immediately the hunter's mindset took over and cancelled all other thoughts leaving only one thing left on my mind. Kill. I reached for my pocket where I usually placed my specialized gun. Seconds later I remembered that I didn't have my weapon on me and that I could not kill in the presence of humans so killing him would have to wait.

His eyes followed me to where I sat in the back of the class. His whole body shook slightly as he stared at me. I felt my own body tense in preparation for whatever attack he was about to unleash on the class. It was sheer stupidity how I wasn't allowed to bring my gun into the school. I could kill him and save so many lives when he attacked.

Yet the attack never came. He only stared at me strangely. Perhaps it was because we looked almost exactly alike. The only difference being our genders and the fact that he had gold eyes and I had brown eyes. Wait gold eyes? Vampires usually have red eyes. Black when they're thirsty but never gold though. That was highly unusual.

He certainly was a strange vampire. Vampires didn't go to school and they didn't have gold eyes. Maybe it was all part of his plan. What was his plan? I didn't know but I was going to find out and kill him before he could execute his plan. Whatever it may be.

In my second class I encountered more. Four more to be exact. That totaled six vampires all together! Annie and I have never taken on so many vampires at once before so I had no idea how we were going to do this. I could easily kill one, maybe two at a time but the rest would kill me instantly.

They all looked at me the same way the bronze haired kid had. They all had the same golden eye color as well. When attendance was taken I learned their names were Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice. Out of all of them Jasper gave me the oddest looks. Like he was trying to figure me out or something.

At the end of class one of them, I think it was Bella, tried to approach me but I immediately walked away. I looked back and saw the strangest expression on her face. I couldn't describe it. When you live in a world where you've never felt pain, fear, joy, sadness, anger or even guilt interpreting one's facial expressions is basically impossible.

At lunch I was surprised to see them standing in line buying food. Vampires didn't eat so it didn't make any sense to me. After purchasing a sandwich, some chips, and a soda I went and sat at a table by myself.

I stared at the vampire coven sitting on the other side of the cafeteria trying to figure out how Annie and I were going to kill them without getting ourselves killed in the process.

They kept looking at me in return. I could see them whispering among themselves. Somehow I guessed that their conversation was about me. That blond boy Jasper kept looking at me with ever increasing curiosity.

I looked away. At the end of lunch I realized that I had almost forgotten to take my midday pills. I took the bottle out of my bag and popped two in my mouth and swallowed with the remainder of my soda.

As soon as the bell rung I jumped out of my chair and nearly ran to my next class. Biology. I got a little lost but eventually I found my class. I took the only available seat left which happened to be next to a rather big looking Native American guy. I had noticed him with the vampires earlier but I didn't pay much attention to him.

"Hi I'm Jacob and you are-"

"Not even remotely interested"

"That's an interesting name. Seriously what is your name?"

"None of your business" I said.

"Oh come on-"

"Look let's get one thing straight Jacob I'm not here to make friends or look for a boyfriend so don't even waste your time"

He didn't say another word until the teacher announced that we would be doing some project in pairs. He had already determined who would be paired up and Jacob and I were paired together. Jacob looked extremely happy for some reason that I could not understand. What was the big deal?

"Why don't you let me walk you home?" he asked me after class.

"No" I said.

"Why not?"

"Because I have to go pick up my little sister and because I already told you I'm not interested in you. So goodbye"

"We have to see each other sometime. I mean we're partners"

I could see the Cullens in the distance laughing at our little exchange. I've never laughed before and honestly I didn't see the appeal to laughter. What good does it do anyone?

I turned on my phone and started texting Annie as I crossed the street. I heard a loud noise and looked up instantly. I saw a car speeding right toward me. The driver looked like he was trying to brake but it wasn't working fast enough.

I kept on walking as cars kept passing me nearly hitting me a few times until I finally made it to the other side.

I looked back and saw that everyone was looking at me like I had lost my mind or something.

I shrugged and kept on walking.

 **Please Review**


	4. Doctor Visit

**Chapter 4: Doctor Visit**

 **Nessie's POV**

I continued to observe the strange vampire family over the next several days. I could honestly say that I had never encountered a coven quite like theirs. They seemed to care more about blending in with humans rather than killing them; an odd thing for their species. They certainly acted a lot more civil than other vampires I have encountered throughout the years.

"I don't understand why we simply can't go and shoot them all already" Annie said; clearly bothered by my lack of readiness to kill.

"Because that would cause suspicion that's why" I said.

"I don't understand" she looked at me in confusion. I could almost see the wheels turning in her head.

"Because they go to school. Everyone knows them and who they are. If they all suddenly turned up dead don't you think that would cause a lot of suspicion? People are going to look into and investigate. If they found out it was us we'd be in a hell of a lot of trouble. No. We have to be smart and come up with a plan where we don't risk landing ourselves in trouble. Besides we've never killed so many vampires at once. They outnumber us by a lot"

"Fine" she grumbled. "I hate it when you make sense"

"No you don't. Hating something would imply that you have feelings and we all know you don't unless-"

"I've never skipped a dose. How can you even suggest-"

"I was just messing with you"

She remained silent as I walked right past her. It was already Friday morning and we had just been discussing what we should do about the vampires over breakfast. Of course we didn't come up with anything.

"I'm so tired" Annie yawned as she went to get her things.

"Well if you wouldn't stay out till midnight that wouldn't be a problem"

Lord only knows what she does on the streets at midnight but I didn't care. I wasn't going to stop her from doing whatever she wanted to do.

I dropped her off at her school early before heading on over to mine. The first person I saw when I arrived was that Jacob boy that didn't seem to know how to take no for an answer. The day after I met him he told me that I'd 'nearly given him a heart attack when I almost got hit by all those cars crossing the street'. I told him it was no bid deal to me and he just looked at me like I was crazy. All I could do was shrug my shoulders at him.

Over the last few days I did my best to avoid all of them. Actually I tended to avoid people period. As a general rule us hunters as a typically stick to ourselves.

Today was no different. By three pm I had gone the whole day without hardly saying a word. Most of the other students had already learned that I wasn't exactly the most social person and started avoiding me.

After getting Annie from school we both rushed home. I took a quick shower. I had made a doctor's appointment for that day. It was determined that since I would be away from Hunter's Headquarters for an unspecified amount of time that I should see a regular doctor to make sure that my baby and I were healthy. Today was my first appointment.

By five pm I was already checked in and waiting in the waiting room with Annie. It was awhile before they finally called my name.

Oh. Holy. Shit. Those were the first words that crossed my mind when I met my new doctor. I rubbed my eyes a few times to make sure that I wasn't dreaming. I couldn't deny the inhumanly pale man. His golden eyes and ice cold skin only further confirmed the truth. My doctor was a vampire.

"Renesmee are you okay?"

It was only then that I realized he had been holding his hand out for me to shake.

"I'm fine" just in shock that's all. "You are?"

"Dr. Cullen but you can just call me Carlisle" wow another Cullen. Seven vampires? That's huge for a coven!

How is it possible that he's a doctor? What kind of vampire becomes a doctor? Was it free access to blood or something? It didn't make any sense.

"So I was reading your files and it said that you're pregnant. Am I correct?"

"That would be correct" I replied.

"Okay I hope you don't mind but I'm just going to run some tests and make sure that everything is going smoothly for you and your baby"

I didn't really have much to say. I just hoped the baby would be born strong and healthy. Strong and healthy were desired traits in hunters. Oh and of course the mark. They had to be born with the mark in order to become a hunter.

I wondered what happened to all the babies that were born without the mark. They were always taken away and never seen again. No exceptions. No mother ever saw their baby once it was born. No exceptions.

"Renesmee is it true that you don't have any parents?" Carlisle asked me.

"Yeah its true. It's just me my sister and I"

"Well why don't you and your sister come join my family and I for dinner later. I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you came"

I was so caught off guard by his suggestion that I actually tripped over something. He caught me before I fell but my anti emotion pill bottle popped open and spilled everywhere.

I hastily started to clean them and Carlisle helped. I could swear that I saw him try to discreetly pocket a couple of them. I shook my head though. Surely I was just seeing things.

"So Renesmee would you like to join us?"

It could have been a trap. It was stupid to agree. Yet I agreed anyway.

 **Please Review**


End file.
